Campaign Missions
The following below guides will provide a detail and indepth walkthrough for each level. If you are having trouble with a level that is shown below, refer to the Cheats section to skip it. Campaign missions are the cornerstone for a good James Bond game. While the multiplayer is entertaining and enjoyable, the missions provided in Nightfire produce a different and unique storyline seperate from the storylines of previous games. A rich and detailed story line is what Nightfire revolves around, and it does it nicely. Often proclaimed as a short storyline, Nightfire is not a never ending sequence of levels. What it does do is provide a multitude of missions varying from snowmobile missions (such as Alpine Escape), to underwater car missions (Deep Decent). While James Bond Nightfire may have vehicle missions, the main focus of the game is not lost. The majority of the levels are in fact not in vehicles. James Bond 007 Nightfire consists of 12 differing campaign missions. Paris Prelude You will begin this level in a helicopter flying through the city of Paris. The level will start off with you inside a helicoptor with a Winter Tacticle sniper. Two black cars will be chasing at a red sports car. Your mission is to keep the French intelligence agent (who's driving the red sports car), Dominique, safe. Aim your scope onto the black car with a man shooting outside the window. Don't forget to use the zoom feature by moving your joystick. Once killing the man shooting at Dominique (you can either shoot him OR shoot the wheels of the car) a truck will crash into them destroying both cars. A car parked on the side of the highway will start chasing you right after you pass it. Zoom in and kill the man shooting out the top of the vehicle. Another car will also join the chase right as you take out the first one. This time, aim for the wheel on the backside of the car. You will fly over a couple of buildings and proceed to watch a short cut scene. After the very short cut scene, you will be positioned at the far end of the highway and be shooting towards Dominique. Take out the car trailing Dominique by shooting the hood repeatedly until the car explodes. You will fly over more buildings and watch another cut scene. Dominique proceeds to drive onto a construction site and jumps off ramp. Quickly shoot the square chain that is holding the ramp in place. Another cut scene will show one of the black cars driving off the side of the half constructed building. One of the bad guys shoots Dominique's cars tiers and she swerves out of control. James Bond then lowers himself and saves Dominique without getting shot. Q, the gadget genuis and professor, drives James Bond's car remotely and places it right under them. Bond proceeds to cut the strap and get in the car. You will now be driving Bond's car. Q equiped the car with many gadgets to use at Bond's disposal. Release the smoke screen to blind the cars following you. Navigate your way through the empty streets dodging trucks and civilians (dont worry, accidentally hitting them does not kill them and result in mission failure). Use the side wheel gadget to pass two parked cars and then shoot your rockets at the car infront of you. Fire the missles one more time and drive through the park. Use the turbos to jump the incomplete bridge and land safely on the other side. Use the EMP (electromagnetic pulse) to make the truck infront of you lose control and crash. You will have now completed the Paris Prelude tutorial level. The next level in the campaign is The Exchange. See Campaign Missions for the next levels in the game. Alpine Escape Enemies Vanquished Double Cross Nightshift Chain Reaction Phoenix Fire Deep Decent Island Infiltration Countdown Equinox